


Galletas

by StillAlive_lb



Series: 31 Días | Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Baking, Brotp, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAlive_lb/pseuds/StillAlive_lb
Summary: Esa mañana había amanecido con ganas de hornear algunas galletas a Zhang Zhen Xi y después de seis intentos fallidos decidió que necesitaba ayuda.Mo Guan Shan llegó al rescate.
Relationships: Jian Yi & Mo Guanshan
Series: 31 Días | Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949179
Kudos: 7





	Galletas

Para nadie era sorpresa que Jian Yi era un desastre en la cocina, hasta el agua se le quemaba pero eso no lo detenía de intentarlo.  
Esa mañana había amanecido con ganas de hornear algunas galletas a Zhang Zhen Xi y después de seis intentos fallidos decidió que necesitaba ayuda.   
Mo Guanshan llegó al rescate.

-¿Es que eres un desastre para todo? - preguntó mirando cómo la cocina había quedado, lucía semejante a una zona de guerra - limpia eso o no voy a ayudarte a hacer nada - dijo mirando molesto al rubio. Pero más tardó en decir aquello que en ponerse a dejar aquel lugar de lo más reluciente.

Jian Yi estaba feliz, aunque Mo no lo demostrara era tan suavecito por dentro que no dudaba en ayudarlo por más problemático que pudiera resultar. 

Las horas habían pasado entre harina, azúcar y chispas de chocolate. Si, la cocina había terminado como un desastre nuevamente, Mo se preguntaba como es que seguía soportándolo.  
-Mira pelirrojo, están tan bonitas en el horno - Jian Yi miraba con ilusión su primera creación y esperaba que supieran tan bien como se veían.  
-Espero que me pagues por esto - dijo sacudiendo su propio cabello que de alguna manera había terminado lleno de harina.  
-Pero claro - sonrió pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo - te regalaré la mitad de las galletas - Mo bufo y se deshizo de aquel abrazo.  
-Al menos pon una película o algo porque no me iré de aquí hasta que esas galletas estén listas, no vayas a incendiar el lugar y quede en mi conciencia.  
-Owww - llevó su mano al pecho sintiéndose conmovido - mi amigo pelirrojo se preocupa por mi, tan conmovedor - Mo le arrojó una toalla a la cara mientras salía de la cocina.

Y mientras veían películas las galletas estuvieron listas y eran comestibles, pero no podía esperar menos si era el pelirrojo quien hacía la mayor parte del trabajo. Esa misma tarde se las comieron dejando unas pocas para Zhang Zhen Xi, He Tian quizá tocará alguna.

**Author's Note:**

> Esla primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, espero no haberlo hecho tan mal XD


End file.
